Spin The Bottle With The Snowboard Kids
by A Visconti
Summary: Just what the title says.


Since there were a few reviews that said to change the ending..I well did. XD  
  
-  
  
Spin The Bottle With The SnowboardKids  
  
  
7:00 pm  
  
"I'm bored." said Slash as he plopped down on the couch. "Me too." said everyone else in unison. Slash went to the kitchen   
and took out a can of pop. Slash then jugged down the whole can of pop. Jam looked at Slash's empty pop can. "I know!"   
said Jam. "What?" Linda curiosly."We can play spin the bottle with Slash's empty pop can!" said Jam."Yeah!" said Slash happily.  
Eveyone then stared at Slash. "What?"said Slash. "Nevermind..." said Tommy. Then they went to the basement to play.  
  
7:15 pm  
  
The basement  
  
"Ok so who's first?" asked Wendy.  
  
"I'll go." said Tommy.  
  
Tommy spinned the bottle and it landed on......Jam!  
  
"What?!?!" shouted Jam and Tommy in unison.  
  
"I'm way not kissing him!!!" shouted Jam.  
  
"Rules are rules." said Linda. "You have to."  
  
"Aww man." said Jam.  
  
Jam and Tommy move in closer and closer until their lips meet. They kiss for a quick 2 seconds.They go to the washroom and   
start puking.  
  
When Jam and Tommy came back Jam spinned the bottle and it landed on......Wendy.  
  
"Well at least I don't have to kiss a boy." said Jam.  
  
Jam and Wendy moved in closer until their lips touched.  
  
When Jam and Wendy finished kissing Wendy spinned the bottle and it landed on Linda.  
  
"What?! No way I'm not kissing Wendy!!" shouted Linda.  
  
"Rules are rules." said Jam mocking Linda.  
  
"Fine." said Linda.  
  
They kissed for 2 seconds and then Linda spinned the bottle and it landed on......Slash.  
  
"Eww!!!" shouted Slash and Linda in disgust.  
  
"You have to kiss." said Nancy.  
  
"We know we aren't dumb like you are!" said Linda rudely.  
  
"Leave her alone Linda!" shouted Slash angrily.  
  
"Why? Do you have a crush on her or something?" asked Linda making smoochy faces.  
  
Slash blushed a deep maroon. "Ugh! Let's just get this over with!" shouted an angry Slash.  
  
They kissed for 1 second.  
  
Slash then spinned the bottle and it landed on......Nancy.  
  
"Eww Eww Eww Eww Eww!" shouted Slash.'Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!' thought Slash.  
  
Then Slash and Nancy kissed for a long 20 seconds.  
  
"Oh and I thought you didn't like Nancy Slash." said Jam snickering.  
  
"Shut-up!!!" said Slash as he tried to punch Jam.Then they got into a fight.  
  
Tommy,Wendy,Nancy and Linda broke them apart.  
  
"Let's get on with the game." said Tommy.  
  
Nancy spinned the bottle and it landed on......Jam.  
  
Slash saw a disgusted look on Nancy's face.  
  
Nancy and Jam kissed for 1 second.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment." said Nancy as she ran off into the bathroom.  
  
You could then here puking sounds coming from the bathroom.  
  
Slash started cracking up.  
  
"Errr....Why you little!!" shouted Jam as he started to punch Slash.Then they got into another fight.  
  
When Nancy came back they broke Slash and Jam apart.  
  
"Umm maybe we shouldn't play this anymore.." said Wendy.  
  
Everyone else agreed.  
  
"Umm how about we play Truth or dare?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Great idea!" said Linda.  
  
"Ok who's first?" asked Slash.  
  
"I'll go." said Wendy.  
  
"Good cause I'm way not going first." said Tommy remembering when he had to kiss Jam.  
  
"Jam truth or dare?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Dare." said Jam.  
  
"I dare you to dance and sing to your favourite song in your boxers until the song is done." said Wendy.  
  
"What?!" shouted Jam.  
  
"It's a dare you have to do it." said Wendy.  
  
"Ugh! Fine." said Jam as he took off his shirt and his pants.He got his cd that had his fav. song on it and turned it on play.  
  
Everyone was cracking up so much they couldn't take it anymore so they went to the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
When everyone came back Jam put back on his clothes.  
  
"Linda truth or dare?" asked Jam.  
  
"Truth." said Linda.  
  
"Is it true you kissed Jared from school?" asked Jam.  
  
"N-No!" said Linda.  
  
"C' mon tell the truth." said Jam.  
  
"W-well yeah..." said Linda quietly.  
  
"Tommy truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." said Tommy not thinking about what could happen.  
  
"Let's see hmm..." said Linda trying to think.  
  
"I know wait one minute." said Linda.  
  
Linda went to the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed someones phone number.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if you could come over and..." said Linda.  
  
"I know but..." said Linda.  
  
"Ok great. Could you come now?" asked Linda.  
  
"Ok, cya bye." said Linda.  
  
A few minutes later someone rang the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it!!!" shouted Linda from inside the kitchen.  
  
Linda went to go get the door.  
  
"Oh great you made it! Well come right this way come right this way..." said Linda evilly.  
  
"Guys guess who's here!" said Linda happily.  
  
"Who?" asked Tommy.  
  
"It's Damion!!" said Linda.  
  
"What?!?!" shouted everyone except Damion and Linda.  
  
"Yup it's him." said Linda laughing.  
  
"And now your gonna have to kiss him Tommy!" said Linda laughing so hard you couldn't even hear her laugh.  
  
"What?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tommy.  
  
"No!!! Why me? Why me?" said Tommy whimpering.  
  
"Well it is a dare so your gonna have to." said Linda evilly.  
  
"F-fine." said Tommy.  
  
So Damion and Tommy kissed for one second.  
  
They left and went to the bathroom and started puking.  
  
Then they finally came back.  
  
"Slash truth or dare?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Truth." said Slash.  
  
"Is it true that your the leader of 'The I Love Nancy Club?" asked Tommy smiling.  
  
Nancy Blushed.  
  
"N-no." said Slash blushing.  
  
"Ok." said Tommy.(Tommy is pretty dumb right? So he would probably think that Slash was telling the truth right?)  
  
"Ok, N-Nancy truth or dare?" asked Slash nervously.   
  
"Dare." said Nancy.  
  
"I dare you to..." said Slash trying to think.  
  
"Draw a picture of your crush and have everyone guess who it is without telling them." said Slash.  
  
"Ok." said Nancy.  
  
Nancy got a piece of paper and a pencil and drew down her crush.  
  
"Ok here." said Nancy holding up the piece paper and showing everyone.  
  
Nobody could tell who it was because it was kinda blurry from all the erasing she did.  
  
Ok heres a description of the pic.The guy had spikey black hair.A black shirt and white pants.   
  
"Umm...Jared?" asked Linda.  
  
"Nope." said Nancy.  
  
"Uhh...Taylor?" asked Tommy.  
  
"No..." said Nancy.  
  
"Max?" asked Jam.  
  
"Who?" asked Wendy.   
  
"Sorry, I'm not supposed to tell." said Nancy.  
  
"C'mon tell us." said Jam.  
  
"No." said Nancy.  
  
"Y'know what why don't we just get on with the game." said Nancy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired of guessing." said Slash.  
  
"You didn't even guess." said Linda.  
  
"Yeah I know but still..." said Slash.  
  
"Ok whatever let's just play." said Jam.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"Linda truth or dare?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Dare." said Linda.  
  
"I dare you to redo your hair with your eyes closed. And no peaking." said Nancy.  
  
"What?! But my hair it will get all ruined and..." said Linda.  
  
"To bad its a dare." said Nancy.  
  
"Alright." said Linda.  
  
So Linda redid her hair in the bathroom.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!" screamed Linda as she saw her hair.  
  
"What is it?" asked Wendy.  
  
"My hair! My hair! Its awful!" said Linda.  
  
"Don't worry we can fix it when the game is over." said Nancy.  
  
"Ok." said Linda.  
  
They all went back to the basement.  
  
"Jam truth or dare?" asked Linda.  
  
"Umm...truth." said Jam.  
  
"Who do you like?" asked Linda.  
  
"W-well actually I umm..uh..kinda like you..." said Jam blushing.  
  
Linda opened her mouth shocked.  
  
"W-well I like you to." said Linda blushing an even darker red than Jam.  
  
Then they kissed for about 15 seconds.  
  
"Eww...Stop! I hate mushy stuff." said Tommy with a look of disgust.  
  
They stopped kissing and Linda sat on Jams lap.  
  
"Wendy truth or dare?" asked Jam.  
  
"Dare." said Wendy.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Tommy." said Jam.  
  
"Ok." said Wendy.  
  
"Aww..man." said Tommy.  
  
Tommy and Wendy kissed for 13 seconds.  
  
"And I thought you didn't like mushy stuff." said Slash laughing with everyone joining in except for Wendy and Tommy.  
  
"Well I guess I don't anymore." said Tommy smiling at Wendy.  
  
"Ok so is anyone else here tired cause I sure am." said Nancy yawning.She then fell asleep.  
  
"Yeah I guess we should be going to bed now I mean it is 9:59." said Slash.  
  
Everyone agreed.(Ever wonder why everyone always agrees?)  
  
"But who's gonna carry Nancy up to her room?" asked Jam.  
  
"I will." said Slash.  
  
"Besides you guys all probaly have someone else to carry." said Slash laughing.  
  
"Whatever." said Linda.  
  
Slash picked Nancy and brought her to her room and layed her on her bed and covered her up with a blanket.  
  
"If only you knew, If only you knew..." said Slash quietly.  
  
Slash sat down in Nancy's rocking chair and watched her sleep.  
  
Soon after he dozed of to sleep.  
  
2:00 am  
  
Slash had just woken up from a wonderful dream he was having about him and Nancy kissing.  
  
"Did I have to wake up now?" Slash asked himself. "I was having such a wonderful dream to." said Slash.  
  
He looked around the room.  
  
Hey I'm not in my room he thought. This is Nancy's room. But where is she she's not in her bed.  
  
Then he saw something pink move outside on Nancys balcony.  
  
That's probaly her he thought.  
  
Slash went to the doors and slid them open walked on to the balcony and closed the doors.  
  
"Nancy is that you?" asked Slash.  
  
"What? Oh it's just you Slash." said Nancy taking a sip from her tea.  
  
"What are you doing out here at 2:00 am in the morning?" asked Slash walking up to Nancy and standing beside her.  
  
"Just looking at the stars." said Nancy. "Aren't they beautiful?" asked Nancy.  
  
"There not as beautiful as you." said Slash.  
  
Nancy blushed.  
  
Slash slapped himself after realizing what he said.  
  
"Look Nancy I need to talk to you...." said Slash quietly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Well ya see I-I sorta uhh...l-like you." said Slash so quiet that you could hardly hear him.  
  
"I-I like you too." said Nancy smiling.  
  
"Really?" asked Slash.  
  
"Y-yeah..." said Nancy blushing a light red.  
  
They stared at each other and they leaned closer and closer and closer until their lips met in a peaceful kiss of sweetness.  
  
After 20 seconds they stopped for air.  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"I love you Nancy." said Slash. "I love you to Slash." said Nancy.  
  
They kissed for 10 more seconds.  
  
"Let's go back to bed." said Slash.  
  
"Yeah I am kinda tired." said Nancy.  
  
They walked to the doors slid them open walked in her room and closed them again.  
  
  
  
All the other snowboardkids smiled after watching the whole seen through the small slit in the door.  
  
Fin~   
  
Pretty stupid, I know. I'm just not very good at writing stories. I need to have good ideas. This idea was just plain stupid. I was going to take the story down, but left it up for your enjoyment. (Yeah right! Like anyone would enjoy any of my stories at all.)  
Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own SnowboardKids, and neither do you. XD 


End file.
